1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of portable communication devices.
2. Background Art
Portable communication devices including mobile phones have a long history. However, despite improvements in technology to prevent theft and associated use by unauthorized persons of lost phones, security issues remain an ongoing concern.